I'm Thankful For
by MiaElizabeth
Summary: My Thanksgiving one-shot for "Breath-of-twilight's" holiday countdown. Charlie wants to spend Thanksgiving with the Cullen's, so they all have to endure human food. At the end of the night, Edward shows Bella how thankful he is. Rated M for Lemon!


**A/N: I recently completed this for _Breath-of-twilight_'s holiday countdown. I want to thank everybody who reviewed it when it was added to the countdown. All of the reviews were so positive and kind, I really appreciate it. Rated M for adult language/content.**

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all... Edward included. **_

_** "Ohana means family - no one gets left behind, and no one is ever forgotten." **_

Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois

* * *

><p><em><strong>~I'm Thankful For~<strong>_

I stared at everyone around the table and smiled, watching them interact. I bit back laughter as I watched Emmett discreetly take some food off of his plate and put it on Charlie's when he wasn't looking.

Charlie had wanted to spend Thanksgiving with us, so we could all _bond_ I suppose. We didn't want to let Charlie down, and honestly, I didn't think any of us had the power to lie to him anymore. Therefore we'd agreed to have Thanksgiving dinner together, and now all of us were stuck with two choices: Eat food, or discreetly get rid of it like Emmett. Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie had decided to eat theirs. Leaving Edward, Alice, Jasper and I undecided. I moved a slice of turkey from one side of my plate to the other. _This would be so much easier if we had a dog! _

"Bella," Alice whispered, so quietly that no human would be able to hear. I glanced at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Pass over the Turkey. I'll shove some of our food inside it!" She said. I looked at the Turkey, and an amused grin spread over my face. I really did love my sister-in-law.

I grabbed the plate, which held the remains of the Turkey, and passed it to Alice. I watched as she used her Vampire speed to take some potatoes off of my plate, and shove them into the Turkey.

I figured I should probably distract everyone else, so that Alice wouldn't get noticed.

"This food is great, Esme," I told her, as I pretended to put some mashed potato into my mouth for Charlie's sake

"Thank you, Bella," Esme said with a warm smile.

I carried on making small talk with everyone, whilst Edward helped Alice get our food into the turkey. It was these little moments when you learnt to appreciate team work.

"So, Bells. What have you been doing lately? Are you still planning on going down the college route," Charlie asked, stuffing a slice of turkey into his mouth.

"Well, after being away in England for so long, I haven't really thought about it. I could always start second semester," I explained. After I was turned, Edward and I disappeared to England for a year, so that I could have space and adjust to this new life; I continued picking at my food. Even as a human, I didn't particularly enjoy thanksgiving dinner.

"I guess that's understandable, you were gone for a while. You're still not looking yourself," He commented after taking a large gulp of his wine. Eventually he'd realise that I'd _never_ look like myself again, and when that happened we'd have some major explaining to do.

I watched Carlisle swallow a roast potato, thoroughly disgusted. I couldn't understand how he tolerated it; it smelt like a dirty sock.

"Bella, sweetie, could you go and grab the chocolate and pumpkin pies from the kitchen please? I don't know about you lot, but I've got a real sweet tooth tonight!" She said, excitedly. They really were doing a thorough job at fooling Charlie.

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment," I said with a smile. Before I made my way to the kitchen, I grabbed the turkey. May as well remove the evidence.

I walked into the kitchen, my heels clicking on the floor. As I dumped the turkey in the trash, I felt a slight breeze go past me. _Edward. _

"You should be at the table, pretending to eat," I sighed, walking over to the refrigerator in search of pies. I yanked it open, and peered inside, quickly locating the disgusting human food. The pumpkin one smelt particularly revolting.

"Ugh, I'll never know how I used to eat this stuff," I chuckled, as I started to cut pieces from them both and put them onto plates.

"Mm, you ate the worst stuff as well like _mushroom ravioli_, and you had a horrid addiction to cereal," Edward said as he appeared next to me and gently wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled as his nose scrunched at the thought of human food

I sighed as Edward lightly kissed my neck, slowly moving up towards my lips. As he caught my lips with his own, he trailed his fingers down my arms and eventually to my thighs where my dress ended. I could feel his hand moving dangerously north, and I quickly pulled away

"Not now, Edward!" I scolded him, fixing my dress at the same time. He huffed as he picked up three of the plates and headed back to the dining room. "Later," I whispered before he'd left the room. He turned back and the corner of his mouth tilted up to form a breathtaking smirk, and then he winked.

I picked up the rest of the plates and followed Edward back to the dining room, where everyone was patiently waiting for us. As I sat down Emmett looked over at me and waggled his eyebrows, then threw a pointed glance at Edward, who was sat next to me. _Great, they had been listening. _

Alice also had an amused expression on her face, causing me to roll my eyes. In this family, there was no such thing as privacy.

As Charlie dug into his pie, I felt something cool on my thigh. I looked down and saw the offending object. Edward's hand. I slapped his hand away and flashed him a small smirk when nobody was watching and mouthed _'maybe later', _which, of course, earned me a scowl.

After desert, we all said we were tired, and thankfully Charlie took the hint. As I walked him out, he quickly turned around and pulled me in for a hug, taking me completely by surprise. "Thank you for this Bella, it really meant a lot to me," he whispered as he pulled away. I smiled warmly at him and nodded, as a silent _'you're welcome'_. I didn't have the strength to talk, I was too busy desperately trying to ignore the raging inferno in my throat; I felt like I'd had a white hot poker shoved down it. I could practically hear the blood running through his veins, and I clenched my fists as I fought the urge to rip into his jugular.

After Charlie left, the rest of the family decided to make their way back to the Cullen mansion. It was still weird not living with them anymore, but we were adjusting.

After the front door shut, I made my way upstairs. My throat was still dry and throbbing like crazy. Where was a good mountain lion when you needed it?

I stripped myself bare and headed into the shower, eager to wash away the smell of human food that lingered on my skin.

After a thorough wash, I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around my body. I padded into the bedroom and felt the cool air hit my wet skin, making the tiny hairs on my arms stand up.

As I dug through my drawers, looking for my pyjamas, I sensed someone standing behind me. I turned around and saw Edward, looking perfect as usual. Honestly, I think he likes to show off his gorgeous looks, because he's always there... flaunting them.

"Hmm, have I ever told you how incredibly sexy you look with wet hair?" He asked, a mischievous smirk on his face

"Did you have a nice Thanksgiving?" I questioned, completely ignoring his question.

"Hmm, can't say I'm a fan of Thanksgiving," he sighed, taking a few steps closer to me.

"You know, you're not being very thankful for Thanksgiving," I said with an eye roll. He took another step towards me, so that there was less than a foot between us. "Fine, I'll show you exactly how thankful I am," he breathed out, slowly moving forward and placing a feather light kiss on my lips. "I'm thankful for this," he murmured, and then trailed his lips down to my neck, "and this." I stretched my neck back and moaned quietly at the feel of his soft, petal-like, lips.

I felt his hands hook under my towel and pry it away from my body, and then he gently pulled me onto our huge king-sized bed. His lips soon found their way to my collarbone as he continued his previous ritual. _My chest. _"And this." _My nipples. _"And this." _My stomach. _"And this."

"Edward," I moaned, as his head got lower and lower. I'd never fully understand how this man made my body react to him so forcefully. As he finally reached his destination, I gripped onto the bed sheets in preparation of what I knew was coming.

As his lips wrapped around my little bundle of nerves, I felt my entire body catch fire. A fierce tingling sensation tore through my spine, making me whimper in pure pleasure.

"Oh, God!" I screamed out as he dove two fingers into me, making me convulse furiously below him. He continued to torture me until finally I could no longer take it.

"Dammit Edward! If you don't fuck me right _now_, you'll be sleeping in the guest room for a month!" I practically screamed at him, desperate for some form of release

Edward tore his face away from between my thighs and moved up so that his face was inches from me. I pulled his mouth to mine, instantly tasting myself on his tongue. He knew that that was one of my turn-on's.

Edward positioned his cock at my entrance, and I thrust my hips up, eager for the contact I was desperately craving. After making me beg for a few _incredibly_ slow minutes, he finally pushed into me roughly. We both moaned at the sheer ecstasy of the moment. My inner walls clasped around him tightly, clearly informing him that he was to stay in there until told otherwise

My hips bucked, and Edward took the hint and started to thrust slowly. He quickly picked up speed and was pounding into me relentlessly in no time.

As he gripped my hips tightly and dove in twice as hard, I felt my coil tightening. The pleasure was so intense, my insides were tingling and my hands were shaking furiously

It didn't take long for me to reach my peak at all, not after all the foreplay. I screamed out Edward's name and my walls tightened around him, causing him to moan loudly.

"Bella!" He grunted, as I exploded around him, triggering his own release.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. If I was human, he'd have crushed my tiny, fragile body. After he finally caught his breath, he rolled off of me and pulled the sheets over us.

"Hmm, I'll never get used to that," he murmured, as he lazily trailed his fingers up and down my spine

"Me either," I sighed happily, pulling him close to me and resting my head on his chest

"I told you I'd show you how thankful I am," he said with a chuckle, now drawing circled on my hips. "Mm, I'm glad you did," I whispered, basking in the feel of his fingers

"Thank you for helping me today, it meant a lot to me, you know, keeping Charlie happy. It was kind of nice to celebrate a human holiday as well, it made me realise that not everything has to change," I mumbled, a warm feeling tingling away in the pit of my stomach

"It's okay," he said and then continued, "I think I'm starting to warm up to Thanksgiving." He had a broad smirk plastered on his face, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes

"Dirty Vampire."

"Hey, you should be more thankful for having such a giving husband!" I slapped him on the chest, but I couldn't help but think of how much I suddenly loved Thanksgiving.


End file.
